Broken in More Ways Than One
by asmileinthesunset
Summary: Summary- Alexis just enrolled in Toronto University and has never believed in love. But will a certain green-eyed guy change her perspective on everything?
1. A Club and a Cute Guy

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfiction! I love love love Munro Chambers so how could I resist the chance to write about him and his awesomeness! Anyway, I love this story and it just kinda hit me one day so read and enjoy **

Summary- Alexis just enrolled in Toronto University and has never believed in love. But will a certain green-eyed guy change her perspective on everything?

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi or Munro Chambers, sadly

Broken in More Ways Than One

Chapter 1- A Club and a Cute Guy

Alexis' POV

Have you ever felt like no matter how hard you try to stay happy, somehow you'll end up miserable again? Like nothing you do will ever be good enough. I'm a Christian, but I'm not one of those people who force their beliefs on you—you'll believe what you want, and I'll do the same, but I can't help but feel like God wants me to be lonely or he doesn't want my happiness. Maybe that's a good thing and maybe there's a reason for it, but since I don't know what that reason is, I'm pretty convinced God doesn't want me to be happy.

I guess before I ramble on about how sucky my life is, I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Alexis DeMia and I'm 18 years old. I've lived in the states all my life and for college I decided to apply to TU for a fresh start and I was accepted and with a cheerleading scholarship-so I guess my life wasn't completely sucking at the moment.

I finally get to the campus and find my dorm and see a girl about 5'2" wearing a pink tank top, daisy dukes, and bright pink heels.

"Uhh…hi. I'm Alexis- your new roommate."

"Hey, I'm Alli. Love your top by the way."

"Oh thanks."

"You know what- we should hang out tonight. There's this cool club "Above the Dot" and everyone on campus goes there and we don't have classes tomorrow so we don't have to get up early or anything."

"Okay sounds like fun!"

"Great we'll leave at 8ish"

Eli's POV

I was driving my hearse, Morty to Toronto University with the radio turned up as loud as it would go. I found my dorm and my roommate.

"Hey man, I'm Eli, you're roommate."

"Sup dude, I'm Adam."

"Cool. So where are you from?"

"From Toronto. You?"

"Vancouver."

"Hey man, you have any plans tonight 'cause we should so hit up that club near campus."

"Sure dude. Sounds great."

"Awesome. Let's leave at 8."

_At the club_

Alexis' POV

Alli and I were paying the entrance fee and getting out hand stamped and the band on stage said they were taking a break.

Alli turns to me. "You need a nickname. Alexis sounds too formal."

"Umm, okay. Well my family calls me Lexi."

"That's perfect! From now on your new name is Lexi, kay?"

I laughed. "Okay."

"Oh my gosh! That guy is so cute." Alli sighs.

"Go ask him to dance then."

"I can't I'm nervous. That's Drew Torres- I heard he's like a star basketball and football player, and I'm just-"

I cut her off. "Awesome. Go talk to him Alli."

"Okay, I'll do it. Meet me here at 10 so we don't lose each other too much, kay?"

"Kay. Good luck."

"Thanks."

I loved the song that was playing so I decided to go dance. When I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I probably looked stupid, but I decided to turn around anyway- and when I did I was met with the most gorgeous green eyes.

Eli's POV

I walked into the club with Adam and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. She had medium length jet black hair with natural brown highlights. She looked about 5'4" so I was definitely taller than her and she had beautiful caramel skin, that was lighter than the friend she was just talking to, and she was absolutely perfect. I told Adam to look at the girl and he agreed that she was very pretty.

"Dude just go talk to her. Her friend just left so it's the perfect time." Adam encouraged.

"Dude, I can't she's so out of my league."

"Or she's completely in your league."

"Are you kidding me- look at her. She's probably a cheerleader who wants a football player not a dude dressed in all black who can't do anything except play guitar and sing."

"Are you serious! Girls love guys who can play guitar and sing! It's like a girl's kryptonite."

"Okay, then what am I supposed to say to her, O Wise One?"

"Talk about her interests, compliment her, and see if she goes to TU so you can see her again?"

"Alright, I'm gonna go talk to her. Wish me luck, man!"

"Just go already." Adam rushed me.

I walk up to her as she's dancing to this song I have no idea what it is, but she seems to be singing along. Her voice was beautiful- she's probably a better singer than everyone in the band on stage. I got closer to her until I finally tapped on her shoulder, and when she finally turned around to face me I realized that she was way more beautiful in person than from far away.

"Hey. I'm Eli and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked." She smiled at me.

"Hi Eli. I'm Lexi."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Your name is just as beautiful as you are." She smiled and looked down just as her friend came up to her.

"Lexi I don't feel good at all- would you mind coming back with me to the dorm?"

"Sure. So, Eli, I'll see you on campus right?" God, she was so cute.

"Of course you will." I winked at her before she left with her friend, and she blushed and smiled back at me. This year was going to be amazing.

**A/N: So that's it for chapter one! Review por favor Oh and in my story there was never a Clare just Julia and his other not as serious girlfriends after Julia and Julia didn't die she was just a cheater. And Adam is not transgender. And Lexi has just about no self esteem so she was really affected by all of Eli's compliments. Oh and Lexi's last name is pronounced deh-mee-yah. Okay so…REVIEW!**


	2. Falling for you literally

**A/N: Okey ma Dokey. Soo, on with Chapter 2!**

**And I do not own degrassi blahblahblah**

Chapter 2- Falling for You (literally)

Lexi's POV

"OMG! He was cute, girl. So, how and when did you two meet? I wanna know everything!" Alli said as she sat on the floor of our dorm room. I sat on the floor across from her.

"Okay, so you went to talk to Drew which I'm definitely gonna ask you about later, but anyway I was dancing and he came up to me and told me I was beautiful and he said his name was Eli. So, I told him my name and he said it was just as beautiful as me, and then you came." Alli squealed like a little kid.

"He's so cute! You definitely need to go out with him. You guys would look so cute together. Eeeeep!"

"Alli calm down I only know his name and we probably won't go out anyway."

"What!Why? He called you beautiful and he doesn't even know you. He is so in like with you, that he's probably gonna ask you out by the end of the week."

"Look Alli, we just met so you don't really know my past, but I'm just gonna tell you now that relationships never work for me. No matter how hard I try, relationships just suck for me. The guy always leaves- that's just how it works. So why would I purposefully put myself in a position where that could happen?"

"Clare what happened to you in all of those other relationships?" Alli asked.

"Can I tell you later? I'm really tired and I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Of course. Whenever you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks. Alli?"

"Yeah."

"We just met, but I think we're gonna be great friends."

"Me too. Night Lexi."

"G'night."

Eli's POV

All night I couldn't get that girl out of my mind. I don't normally want relationships or anything, but with her, I just couldn't help it. I only knew her name and even the mention of that gave me butterflies in my stomach. I'm not usually this sappy either, but I know that I wanna know her. Know her more than anyone else on this earth. I want her to trust me with even her deepest darkest secrets.

I want to be able to hold her, kiss her and fight off anyone who treats her wrong. I want to be her rock- the one who she can confide in and come to for protection. I fell asleep that night with thoughts of Lexi—my very own brown eyed beauty.

_First day of classes_

I guess I wouldn't get up because when I finally did it was because Adam threw a shoe at me. WTF? A shoe, really?

"Adam!"

"Sorry dude, but we have class and I tried everything to wake you up." Adam apologized.

"Alright just let me shower and we'll go."

"Alright man."

Adam and I were walking to class and he was talking about something, but I couldn't really pay attention, because I was too busy thinking about Lexi and when I would see her again. I guess I zoned out or something because completely ran into someone and knocked over all of their books. I bent over to help them pick up their things, but stopped when I realized who it was and what they were wearing. Right in front of me stood the very girl I couldn't get out of my mind wearing skinny jeans with writing all over them that looked like little messages from friends a white tank top and a neon blue vest. I smirked. I love how much she affects me and I love even more how her style is so unique that only she can pull it off.

"Hey, Eli."

"Hey Lexi. You look great." I helped her up.

"Thanks, you too." She blushed. I could tell she was nervous, so I decided to head to class.

"I'll see you around then?" I hoped.

"Yes you will." She smiled, and continued in the direction she was going.

_The next week_

I was walking to class kinda slow since I was actually kinda early, when someone came rushing towards me, like she was stressed out or looking for something. Then I recognized her hair—it was Lexi. Before I could even say anything to her, she bumped into me and before she fell, I caught her. She looked up at me and blushed. I helped her stand up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I just had an early cheerleading workout and then I lost my phone until I realized I was talking on it, and I still have to get to class-" She explained.

"Hey, don't worry about it. But I think we should probably see each other when you're not running into me, so I know more about you than your name and that you're a cheerleader." I knew she was a cheerleader when I first saw her in the club- so why is she wasting her time even talking to me. That's when I realized that she wasn't just any shallow superficial girl- she was special.

"Well I have to cheer at the game tonight, but I would love for you to come and we can talk during halftime and after the game maybe go for coffee?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you there." I winked. It's official; there's no way I can be away from this girl.

_At the game_

I found a seat in the bleachers with Adam, we stood up for the national anthem which I was expecting to be sung by some old person-probably the wife of a referee, but when I heard the name of the one who was singing, I almost stopped breathing.

_And here to sing your national anthem is freshman cheerleader-Lexi DeMia_

_The crowd cheered and she began singing facing the flag, with her hand on her heart, and I smiled at her even though I knew she couldn't see me._

_Oh say can you see_

_By the dawns early light_

_What so proudly we hailed_

_At the twilights last gleaming_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars_

_Through the perilous fight_

_O'er the ramparts we watched _

_Were so gallantly streaming_

_And the rockets' red glare_

_The bombs bursting in air_

_Gave proof through the night_

_That our flag was still there_

_Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free_

_And the home of the brave._

Everyone clapped and I just sat there with my mouth open as I watched her take her place with the rest of the cheerleaders. She had the voice of an angel. I heard her voice again interrupting my train of thought—_B-E-A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E then all the cheerleaders joined. _How cute she was calling a cheer. Surprisingly for the first game, we were good and it was time for the cheerleaders halftime routine. They made a pyramid with Lexi on top and she jumped off and some guys caught her—I was kinda jealous of them to be honest. The very last trick they did was two guys threw her over the other cheerleaders kinda like something you'd see in 'bring it on'. But, before she landed in the arms of the guys who were supposed to catch her she blew a kiss and looked right at me. I'm not stupid, but I'm pretty sure that kiss was for me, and I smiled at the thought. I went to see her afterwards to tell her how great she was.

"You were amazing." I complimented her.

"Really? I was so nervous Jake and Mike always drop me during practice."

"Trust me, you were flawless. And is there a reason you didn't mention that you were a fabulous singer?"

"Because I'm not. Alli heard me singing in the shower and she told the football coach I would sing for every game, so I didn't really have a choice."

"Are you serious? I've never heard a more beautiful voice in my life." She looked down and blushed.

"Why do you do that?" She questioned.

"Do what?"

"Compliment me all the time."

"Well, considering how amazingly beautiful and talented you are- it'd be a crime not to. And, I have to tell you how adorable you look in your uniform." She blushed and looked down again.

"Lexi, we need you over here now!"

"That's my coach, Eli. I'll see you after the game, kay?" Before you could leave, I gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. I leaned down and gently kissed her cheek and mumbled a 'see you soon' before she ran to the rest of the squad. I could not wait until these 2 quarters were over.

_After the Game_

We won! But I was mainly focused on seeing Lexi again. I made my way through the crowd close enough that I could hear someone yelling.

"Get the hell off of me! I said no!" I knew that voice. It was Lexi. I ran faster and saw who was causing her so much pain. I saw one of the guys on the football team, Fitz pushing her up against the back of the bleachers where I was supposed to meet her. Just the thought of him touching or hurting her pissed me off, so I ran over there, ripped his ass the hell off of her and with one punch knocked him out.

"Lexi, are you okay?" I asked, wiping her tears. Just seeing her cry broke my heart.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me."

"No problem. Do you wanna go get some coffee or something?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my stuff."

We got in my hearse, Morty, which didn't seem to freak her out at all and drove to the Dot café. She ordered a caramel latte and I just got a black coffee.

"Did you wanna go to the park or something?"

"Sure."

As we walked to the park, she was silent. This made me wonder what Fitz did to her before I got there. It didn't look like anything happened, but then again, I don't know the whole story.

"Lexi, are you sure you're okay? Did Fitz do something I should know about?"

"No, he just brought up a few bad memories. I'm fine" She sat down under a tree and I joined her.

"You know, I like you a lot Lexi, and it's kinda scary for me because I never fall for girls as fast as I'm falling for you. And if you ever need to talk or anything just please let me know, okay? You can trust me." She smiled at me.

"I like you too Eli, and normally I try and stay away from guys because in the end, I always get hurt, but I just can't not be around you. Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can I have a hug?" She looked at me with those big brown eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Come here."

She moved towards me with her arms out and she started to cry a little bit. I wiped her tears away with my thumb and we sat there under the tree as I held her with as much love and passion I could put into the hug. We sat there for what felt like hours until she looked me in the eyes and I found myself leaning forward and she did the same. Our first kiss was for lack of a better word indescribable. Her lips moved with mine and I loved how soft her lips were. I held onto her waist and her hands went up my arms, shoulders and finally went up to my hair. I pulled away and looked deep in her eyes.

"Lexi DeMia- Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I would love to." She smiled and pecked my lips.

"Well girlfriend, I think it's time for me to take you back to your dorm."

When we got to her dorm she smiled at me, gave me a goodnight kiss, and told me I would see her tomorrow. When I got back to my dorm I immediately fell asleep happily, thinking of my new girlfriend.

**A/N: Awwwww Eli! Anyway their probably gonna have their first date next chapter and someone's gonna come ruin it… and some of Lexi's past is gonna be told to Eli. Can he handle all her baggage though? A good way to find out is to review!**


	3. Old Friends and a Not so Perfect Date

**A/N: Eclare official () you were my very first review so I love you! And I'm a huge Eclare fan, but after everything in drop the world I didn't want Eli to have more emotional baggage than Lexi. But thanks so much for your review—it made me wanna write another chapter!**

Chapter 3- Old Friends and a Not so Perfect Date

Lexi's POV

I woke up kinda early. I was too happy to sleep, so I figured I would go to the gym and work out since I had some time to kill before class. I wrote Alli a note telling her not to wait up for me and I'd most likely meet her for lunch. I got in my car and belted out my favorite song with the radio turned up as loud as it could go and drove to the gym. After my work out I drove back to my dorm but as I was walking to my car I noticed someone. As soon as I realized who it was I ran as fast as my tired body would allow almost knocking them over.

"Laura! What the hell! I haven't seen you in months and you don't call before you decide to take a road trip to Toronto?" She laughed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to surprise my best friend."

"How long are you here for?"

"Just a couple weeks, but I couldn't resist coming over here to surprise you. By the way, your roommate's really nice 'cause she's the one who helped me get here. So what's been going on? Is everything okay, since-" I cut her off.

"Everything's fine. I haven't seen Owen since the trial, and I'm finally happy. I met this great guy, his name is Eli, and he's so amazing, funny, cute, and last night he asked me to be his girlfriend!" I squealed.

"That's great Lex, but-" I stopped her.

"But what?"

"I just don't want him to be like Owen was. Did you tell him yet?"

"No. He doesn't need to know. He's not gonna look at me the same and he's the only guy that's ever looked at me like I was pretty or even worth something."

"Lex, you have to tell him eventually. I heard Fitz is in University too. Did he try anything?"

"Last night. But Eli saved me before anything could happen."

"Lex! You have to tell Eli, or he's gonna find out through rumors, and you know that rumors make everything worse than it is."

"Laura! I know I have to tell him, but I just can't, okay? He looks at me like I have no faults even though he knows I do. If he knows, he's gonna tell me I have too much baggage for him to be with me, and I can't handle that okay? I just can't. He makes me so happy, and I can't give that up."

"I know Lex. You'll get through this, I promise. I've been there through everything and I'll be there for everything that may happen. You're the sister I've never had and I'm here for you no matter what." She comforted me. I told her I would call her tomorrow so we could meet for an early breakfast at the Dot. I went back to my dorm and changed into some jean shorts and this new yellow top I got from Tilly's, but when I opened the door Eli was standing there, and he looked like he was contemplating whether or not he was gonna knock, but he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey. So, I umm I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go…onourfirstdatetonight?" He whispered the last part.

"I'd love to! Pick me up at 7?" He smiled and I told him I'd see him later.

_On their Date_

Eli's POV

I was so nervous. I didn't know how dressed up to be, so I settled for black skinny jeans, a gray button up shirt, and a skinny black tie. I left a little early so I could go to the store and get her some blue tulips, 'cause I remember her saying they were her favorite. I knocked on her door and she opened it, looking more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

Lexi's POV

I had no idea what to wear, so I grabbed a strapless white casual dress and a dark jean vest, some wedges that matched the vest and a scarf. I didn't think it looked bad, but I didn't think it looked great either. When I opened the door Eli looked absolutely amazing—and he brought my favorite flowers. He smiled at me.

"Wow. You look beautiful. These are for you." He handed me the flowers.

"Thanks. You look great. Let me just grab my purse and we can go." I grabbed my purse my keys and closed the door. We got in Morty and I turned to Eli.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, love." I blushed and began to silently hum the song on the radio.

"You know, I would much rather hear you sing than listen to the radio."

"Trust me, you don't."

"But I do. Please please please please please please please please please please pl-" I cut him off.

"Okay okay. What do you want me to sing?" He smirked and thought for no longer than a minute.

"Sing me a Bruno Mars song." I turned to him.

"Seriously. Bruno Mars?"

"Duh. He's like the perfect first date artist, and his songs are romantic and stuff, so sing." He demanded. He pulled the car over near a dock for boats and led me out to the edge over looking the water. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his back. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Will you sing for me now?" I nodded slightly and began to softly sing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<br>Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She won't believe me_

_And its so, its so  
>Sad to think she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look okay  
>I say<br>When I see your face_ She turned to me and kept singing. She never lost eye contact with me until she stopped._  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think its so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<br>Oh you know, you know, you know  
>Id never ask you to change<br>If perfect is what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking  
>If you look okay<br>You know I say  
>When I see your face<br>There's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing<br>Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

"You are so beautiful." He leaned down and kissed me with so much passion, that I didn't even know was possible. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I gasped. He pushed his tongue into mine and our tongues danced for what seemed like forever. He pulled away too soon for my liking.

"You know, we still have a date to get to." He smirked.

"Eli, will you tell me where we're going, pretty please?"

" Nope it's about a five minute walk from here so you'll see." He held me by the waist and we stopped walking when we came to a boat with candles on it.

"Eli! This is so cute." He helped me on the boat and drove us out to the middle of the lake and let us drift.

"Well, I wanted our first date to be special, and I remember you saying that you like the water, so I made some phone calls and here we are." I pecked his lips.

"You are absolutely amazing." He smiled at me.

"I got some strawberries, sandwiches, and stuff too, if you want it."

"That'd be great. Thank you." We ate and talked about any and everything and got off the boat.

While Eli was tying up the boat, I saw someone walking towards me. I didn't start to panic until they were right in front of my face and I saw who it was. Fitz stood right in front of me, and I stood there scared, but calm because I knew Eli would protect me. I felt Eli come toward me and wrap his arm protectively around me.

"Hey Emo Boy. Alexis." The way he said my name made me feel disgusting.

"Why are you here? Obviously she doesn't wanna see you, so leave. Now."

" Hey man, I'm just trying to protect you from this slut-"

"Don't you ever in your life talk about her like that." Eli growled.

"Wow, Lex. You didn't tell him did you? Or is he just another one of your boy toys?" Fitz laughed.

"Just please stop it Fitz. What the hell is wrong with you?" I begged.

"I don't like Emo Boy, but it's only fair I warn him about his whore of a girlfriend." Eli looked down for one second, locked eyes with Fitz, and at that moment I thought Eli was going to break up with me, but instead I saw him punch Fitz, causing him to stumble to the ground. He got on top of him and just kept punching, dodging all of Fitz's attempts of fighting back. I tried to pull him off of Fitz as best as I could.

"Eli! Please just stop. You're gonna kill him! Please, just stop." By now I was crying. I didn't even bother trying to hide my tears. I saw Fitz get up and limp away and Eli walked over to me and embraced me into his arms. I couldn't stop myself from crying, so I simply buried my head into his chest and for the first time in a long time, I prayed. I heard him whisper sweet nothings and various apologies to me as I continued to cry into his shirt. Eventually, we got into Morty and before I got out of the car, to go to my dorm, Eli stopped me.

"Lex, please talk to me. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't sit there while he talked about you like that. Please don't be mad at me." His eyes looked like he was about to cry at any moment now.

"I'm not mad, Eli. It's just been a long day and I'm pretty stressed out. Thanks for the date, it was great." I was about to leave until he stopped me again.

"Why would Fitz say all of that stuff about you? And how does he know so much about you?" I sighed.

"If I tell you, you can't think of me any differently than you do right now, promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, Fitz and I used to date my freshman year in high school, until I caught him cheating on me on our 9 month anniversary. He said he only did it because he was embarrassed of me. He said I was too ugly for him and he could do better—so, he did. Junior year, I met Owen, who just happens to be one of Fitz's friends, but he was so sweet. He always complimented me, we went on the cutest dates, and were even voted cutest couple in the yearbook, until I found out he was cheating on me too." I started to cry, and I saw Eli clench his jaw and his fist. "My best friend Laura decided to cheer me up. We would have a girls night and just hang out together. Five minutes after she arrived I told her I was going to make some popcorn and she went upstairs. While she was gone someone kicked my door down—it was Owen and Fitz." I paused and began to cry some more and Eli rubbed my back soothingly. "They started touching me and ripped my shirt, and I couldn't yell for help because their hand was covering my mouth. Laura came back in the kitchen saying she forgot something and she grabbed the dictionary sitting on the table and hit them repeatedly in the head and when they were both down, we ran to my room and called the police. They tried to rape me Eli, more than once, and if it weren't for Laura saving me all those times I don't even know where I'd be. The worst part of it all came after I testified against them. Apparently their father was friends with the judge so they got off with community service. School was hell. There were posters everywhere telling everybody how much of a slut I was. Some that said I was drunk one night and had a three-some, some that said I was pregnant, and the worst ones said I had sex with half the guys at school and they all said it was awful. I was suicidal for a while. I OD'ed once and almost died. My parents already lost a child, so it was really hard on them and my two siblings. I didn't date anymore, I switched schools, I spent all my time on grades and cheerleading. I even coached the football team after practice. I did everything I could to forget, but nothing worked. So, I came to Canada. Where no one knew who I was…except Fitz. I didn't think Fitz was a problem because he lost touch with Owen, and unless Owen told him to he wouldn't do anything. But that night at the game, my worst fears almost came true. I flashed back to all the times he attempted to rape me with Owen, all the posters all over school, everything. I honestly thought I was going to be raped, but you saved me. I completely understand if you don't wanna be with me anymore-" He cut me off.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. I promise you I don't think of you any differently. You're still the same beautiful girl, who is in no way any of the things that were on those posters. You're perfect, so don't let anyone tell you any differently. I fall for you more and more every day, and I can't stand to be away from you." I was crying. I have never felt beautiful in my life, and the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen was telling me how beautiful I was. He walked me to my dorm, and kissed me like I've never been kissed before. The kiss was passionate and needy. I felt like he was almost saying that without me, the world would stop spinning. And I kissed him with just as much of a need. A need to have him close to me and never let me go.

**A/N: so that's it for chapter 3! There's gonna be more Laura. More ElixLexi romance! And in the next one or two chapters more of Lexi's past is gonna come back. How will Eli react? Idk, but the review button does!**


	4. Late Night Talks

**A/N: Okay, so here's Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4- Late Night Talks

Lexi's POV

It had been 2 weeks since I told Eli about Fitz and Owen and he's been so understanding about everything. He's always there when I need him and we've spent a lot of time together. He's so sweet and I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. It was about 1 in the morning and I was just finishing my English paper. Right as a hit the save button, I heard a knock on my door. Obviously, Alli wasn't moving, since she was sleeping, so I walked to the door rubbing my eyes. I opened it shocked at who I saw next.

"Eli? What are you doing here? At one in the morning?" I asked still rubbing my eyes.

"Well, obviously I'm here to see my beautiful girlfriend." He replied with a smirk.

"At one in the morning, hun? You don't think that's a bit early?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep. And I just thought I'd probably fall asleep better if I was with you, 'cause you calm me, I guess." He said looking down.

"Aww, that was just so cute I have to let you in."

"Why were you up,anyway?"

"Just finishing a paper."

"Oh, so I have a beyond awesome idea!" I laughed.

"What is it?"

"You should audition to work at the karaoke club on campus!"

"Woah, where'd that idea come from?"

"From the genius mind of Eli Goldsworthy." He smirked again.

" I can't."

"What?Why?"

"I hate singing in front of people."

"Lex, please. You have the best voice I've ever heard, please,please,please-"

"Okay. Under one condition."

"Which is?"

"My first performance, you have to play and sing backup for me." I smiled.

"How did you know I played guitar and sing?"

"I ran into Adam yesterday at …does that mean you'll do it?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist.

"O-okay. I'll do it."

"Really? Yay!" I hugged him as tight as I could, but when I pulled back, he kept me tight to his chest. I looked up into his eyes and he stared into mine. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against mine. He closed the distance and our lips moved in sync. His tongue lightly brushed my lower lip and soon our tongues danced together perfectly. We slowly pulled away and he whispered in my ear.

" Will you sing my a lullaby?"

"Only if you sing with me." I smirked.

"What song?"

"Tonight, I love you—The Latency."He sat on my bed and gently pulled me to sit between his legs and we began to sing together in perfect harmony. When we finished singing, he looked down at me and whispered in my ear again.

"It may be too early and you may not want to say it back, but it's the perfect moment and-"

"Eli, what is it?'

"Lexi DeMia, I am completely in love with you and I think I have been since the first day I saw you in that club." I kissed him once on the lips then on the corners of his mouth and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm completely in love with you too Eli. You're the very best thing to ever happen to me and I can't imagine what would happen if I didn't have you in my life."

"You never have to worry about that ever. I'll always be there for you. I promise."

"I love you, Eli Goldsworthy."

"I love you too, Alexis DeMia. More than you will ever know."

We fell asleep to the sounds of each other's heartbeat and for the first time in my life, I felt like I was worth something. I felt loved.

**A/N: This Chapter was a huge filler but the drama comes at Lexi's first performance and I had to explain why she's performing while throwing in some romance. So…review?**


	5. Singing and a Special Visit

**A/N: First, thanks to those who reviewed. I love you guys. Alrighty then, this chapter does have drama. If you can't handle drama, I suggest you stop reading. But, if you're brave enough, please continue. Sorry if I don't do enough in Eli's POV; I'll try to do that more. So, here's chapter 5!**

Chappie 5 -Singing and a Special Visit

Lexi's POV

I had my audition for the karaoke club and Eli was there with me the whole time. I have my first performance tonight and Laura, Alli, Adam, and of course Eli are all gonna be there! Alli was helping me get ready 'cause my style is more of a cute rebel style as opposed to a sexy singer. Just as she was looking for another dress for me to deny in the end, I got a text.

_Guess what, babe? I'm coming for you and Fitz told me everything I need to know. See you soon._

_-Owen_

I showed Alli the text and started crying.

"Lex, there's no way he and Fitz could be in any contact. Remember the guy I talked to at the club,Drew. He's Fitz's roommate and well, we've been hanging out a lot and Fitz spilled soda on his phone and computer, and still hasn't gotten them fixed. There's no way he's been in contact with Fitz,okay. Calm down and just try to think about other things, like are you gonna tell Eli about this text.?"

"NO! Eli hates both Owen and Fitz with a passion, and you said so yourself, I have nothing to worry about. Let's just figure out what I'm gonna wear, okay?"

"Of course. How about this?" I rejected about 5 more ideas until Alli pulled out an off the shoulder purple shirt and kinda short white skirt with silver jewelry and silver gladiator sandals.

"That's it! Now let me put it on and we can get in my car and go!" I smiled.

Alli, Adam, Eli, and Laura all got a table that I had to serve- probably Eli's idea. I walked over to them, with a smile on my face.

"Hi, welcome to Karaoke Hot Spot, **(A/N: that fails completely as a karaoke club name. Sorry)** I'm Lexi your server for this evening, can I start you off with some drinks?"Adam laughed.

"Okay Lex, how long have you been practicing that one?" Adam said.

"Just this morning actually." I smiled. Laura broke the conversation.

"I'll have tea Lex,you know how I like it." Laura said.

"Sprite, please." Alli and Adam said at the same time."

"Coke, please" Eli said. Then he pulled me down to whisper in my ear. "I didn't get to tell you how amazing you look tonight and don't be nervous, you're going to be fantastic." He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, I'll be right out with your drinks guys." I came back within 5 minutes and asked everybody what they wanted to eat.

"Steak." Adam said.

"Burger and salad with ranch dressing." Alli and Laura said.

"And for you?" I looked at Eli. He thought for a minute.

"Can I have my waitress for dinner?" He smirked and Adam gagged.

"How about a burger instead?"

"I can't look at a burger the way I look at you."

"Eli,"

"Lexi,"

"How about I get you that burger just how you like it and we'll hang out after my shift?"

"You promise?" I pecked his lips.

"Of course."

I brought their food in about 30 minutes and got ready to perform. I pulled Eli up from the table and handed him an acoustic guitar.

"Lex, calm down."

"I can't. I'm so nervous." He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine. You're going to sing your ass off , and then you're gonna spend some much needed alone time with your awesome boyfriend." He leaned down, kissed my cheek and whispered, "I believe in you Lexi and I love you." I smiled at him and gently leaned up to kiss his lips. Before he could deepen the kiss, it was our time to get on the stage. We walked into the bright lights and I looked at Eli before he began playing. His soft and caring words never left my mind and I began singing.

_The Only Exception-Paramore_

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it.<em>

_And my momma swore  
>that she would never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<em>

_But darling,  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere  
>deep in my soul<br>that love never lasts.  
>And we've got to find other ways<br>to make it alone.  
>Or keep a straight face.<br>And I've always lived like this  
>keeping a comfortable distance.<br>And up until now I've sworn to myself  
>that I'm content with loneliness.<em>

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<br>I know you're leaving in the morning  
>when you wake up.<br>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception. __[x4]___

_You are the only exception. __[x4]___

_And I'm on my way to believing.  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.<em>

Eli and I went backstage and he kissed me like I've never been kissed before. He pulled away.

"Told you, you could do it." He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. My boyfriend's a super genius." I retorted.

"How could you not notice?"

"I'm not very observant, I guess. I have to go get my apron and stuff. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course, babe."

He tied my apron for me while we walked back to the table. I stopped walking and stared and who was standing at the door.

"Lex? What's up? You just stopped walking." I didn't respond. "Lexi, you're starting to scare me. What's going on?" Laura looked and me and asked me if the guy at the door was who she thought it was. I told her she was right, it was _him. _Eli was still trying to talk to me. "Alexis, what the hell is going on?" I finally responded.

"He found me."

"What? Who? Who's the guy at the door?" Eli questioned still confused about the whole situations.

"Owen's here. Someone told him where I was and he found me." Eli looked furious. His fist clenched and he released his hold on me and stomped toward Owen. Alli, Adam, and Laura all knew that Eli was probably going to beat the shit out of him, but we all went over to him to try and stop him anyway. By the time we got there, Eli was already on top of him punching his face several times.

"Eli! Please stop! Let's just go." I begged. Adam eventually pulled him off and we all went to our cars. Alli and I said bye to everyone and Eli distanced himself from everyone too. Alli and I got in my car and drove back to the dorms when I was done parking my car I noticed Morty parked right next to me. I got up to leave noticing Alli was already inside, but before I could leave, I felt two arms snake around my waist and soft lips near my ear.

"Lexi, please just talk to me. Don't be mad. I just hate what he did to you, and when you said that was him, I couldn't control myself. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Eli I'm not mad at you, I just didn't want you to attack him."

"I know, I just lost it. All those awful things he's done to you just pissed me off so much. I'm so sorry, baby. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you. I just don't want you to get hurt. Owen's dangerous and if something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. I love you."

"I love you too, Lexi." He leaned down to kiss me, but I turned my head.

"There's something else you need to know, and you can't get mad okay?"

"Okay."

"I got a text today from Owen saying that Fitz told him everything about me and he was coming to see me. But Alli's friend Drew is his roommate and Fitz hasn't had a phone or computer in a while so, I don't know how he knows where I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because Alli and I were convinced that he was lying, but when I saw him at the club, I just didn't know what to do or think anymore."

"Lex, you can tell me anything, okay?" He hugged me so tightly, I thought he'd never let go and honestly, I didn't want him to. We just stood there holding each other for what felt like hours, until I pulled away to answer my phone. I didn't know the number, so I put it on speaker so Eli could hear.

_Hello?_

_Is this Alexis DeMia?_

_Yes, may I ask who's calling?_

_This is Detective Lane. Do you work at Karaoke Hot Spot?_

_Yes my shift finished about an hour ago._

_Were you aware that an Owen Milligan was at the club tonight?_

_Yes ma'am, why?_

_He was shot about 20 minutes ago. Were you aware of that?_

_No, I wasn't. Is h-he dead?_

_I'm sorry to say that he is. I was calling you to let you know that he was shot by someone that you know and this person also shot himself._

_Oh my gosh. Who was it?_

_It was… _

I dropped the phone. How could this be happening? More importantly, why would they kill Owen?

**A/N: Ahhhhh! Cliffy! Who shot Owen? I think the review button knows.**


	6. GoKarts and PiggyBack Rides

_Hello?_

_Is this Alexis DeMia?_

_Yes, may I ask who's calling?_

_This is Detective Lane. Do you work at Karaoke Hot Spot?_

_Yes my shift finished about an hour ago._

_Were you aware that an Owen Milligan was at the club tonight?_

_Yes ma'am, why?_

_He was shot about 20 minutes ago. Were you aware of that?_

_No, I wasn't. Is h-he dead?_

_I'm sorry to say that he is. I was calling you to let you know that he was shot by someone that you know and this person also shot himself._

_Oh my gosh. Who was it?_

_It was… _

I dropped the phone. How could this be happening? More importantly, why would they kill Owen?

_Hello? Ms. DeMia? Are you still there? _I grabbed my phone off the ground.

_Yes ma'am. So, Mark Fitzgerald was the one who shot Owen?_

_Yes. We're closing the place down for a couple days and we wanted all of the employees to know not to come to work until at least next week._

_Okay, t-thank you. Bye._

_Bye. _

I didn't move. I didn't blink. I didn't think. I just stopped. This was a good thing, right? Now they can't harass or rape me anymore. It's over. I guess this is what it feels like to not have your past follow you anymore. I guess I'm relieved?

"Lex? Are you okay?" Eli asked concerned.

"Yeah. I just don't really know how I should feel about this. I'm not sad, but I'm not happy either, you know?"

"I understand. You're just a little shaken up, probably. Come on. I'll walk you to your dorm."

When we got to the door to my room, I stepped inside and Eli was about to leave. I latched my arms to his waist from behind and held him in place.

"Eli, please stay here tonight. Alli's not back yet and I really don't wanna be by myself."

"Okay. Do you happen to have any really big sweatpants and a shirt for me to sleep in?" I nodded against his back. I grabbed my hugest pair of sweats and a huge t-shirt that's a dress on me and went in the bathroom to change. I pulled on a tank-top and some fuzzy shorts. When I was done changing, Eli was already done and sitting on my bed. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Lex, are you sure you're okay?" He whispered against my hair.

"Yeah. I just can't believe it. The guys I've been afraid of for the longest time are gone."

"I know. I'm really sorry about everything they did to you, Lex."

"It's okay. If they would've never did any of that stuff, I would've never come to Canada and met you." I smiled. Eli glanced from my eyes to my lips and slowly leaned in. Every time our lips touched it felt like the first time. I wondered if Eli felt that way too. Eventually we pulled apart and laid down under the covers. My back was on Eli's chest and his arm made its way around my waist.

"I love you—so much." He whispered as he kissed the back of my neck.

"I love you too." I smiled and I fell asleep with dreams of being in Eli's arms forever.

_The next day—6 am_

I woke up kinda earlier than normal. I sat up and stretched when I fell out of the bed. Eli jolted up mumbling something when he saw me on the floor.

"What on earth were you doing that caused you to fall out of the bed?" Eli asked.

"I woke up, stretched, then fell."

"You're accident prone."

"Am not."

"Yeah you are. But don't worry, it's one of the things I love about you." He smirked."Now come on, we're going somewhere today, before you have to go to the game and cheer tonight.

"What're we doing?"

"I'm gonna cheer you up from all that shit that happened last night and we're going go-karting!"

"Really? Eeeeep! I'm so excited!"

"I'm gonna go get dressed in my dorm and I'll be back in an hour, okay?"

"Okay!" I got off the floor and kissed his lips gently and smiled into the kiss. When he left, I decided on wearing my gray skinny jeans and my black hoodie with all the neon paint splattered on it and signatures from old friends and my pink nike's. I straightened my hair and soon I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Eli.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I pecked his lips.

"You bet!" When we got there Eli insisted on paying for the both of us and we decided to race, and surprisingly I beat him by a hair.

"Woah! That was sick! We were going so fast! How did you beat me?" I laughed.

"Sometimes you're such a guy Eli."

"Well, I hope so, 'cause if not, I've been wearing the wrong underwear." I laughed.

"We should probably get back so I have enough time to get my uniform and go to the game. Your still coming, right?"

"Of course! I can't miss an opportunity to see my sexy girlfriend in a short skirt and singing the national anthem." I looked at him.

"Come on Eli. Let's go." I said pulling his hand towards Morty.

Eli sat on my bed while I took a shower and changed. I forgot the top of my uniform, so I walked out of the bathroom in a sports bra and my uniform skirt. I heard Eli whistle, so I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Ow."

"Shutup. Have you seen my top?"

"I'd actually rather not give it to you. I'm kinda enjoying the view from right here." He smirked.

"Elijah Seth Goldsworthy."

"Alexis Charlotte DeMia." I glared at him.

"Give me my top right now or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what? Hmmm?"

"I will kick your ass to the moon. Coach is gonna be pissed if I'm late."

"Can I have a kiss before I give you your top?" he begged.

"Fine. One kiss." He smirked and grabbed my hips and crushed his lips to mine. I brought my hands up to tangle in his hair. His tongue poked at my lips trying to get me to open up to him and I did. Our tongues went back and forth battling each other for dominance, and of course, he won. His lips left mine and began attacking my neck. He bit down on one spot that made me go crazy and I felt him smirk on my skin.

"Um, Eli? I have to go cheer now."

"Good for you, Lex."

"Eli, I'm serious. I have to go." He sighed against my skin.

"Can we finish this later, baby?" I laughed.

"If you behave at the game. Now where's my top?" He pulls it out from under Alli's mattress. I quickly put it on and grab my white cheer shoes and we leave for the game. The announcer calls my name to come and sing the national anthem and when I finish I join the rest of the cheerleaders and the game begins. The score is 14-13 and we're losing. Drew throws the ball to Dave and we get the touchdown!

Eli and I meet up after the game and I notice that Alli texted me telling me her and Drew are going out to celebrate and not to wait up. Eli turns and looks at me.

"Come here, baby. Let me give you a piggy back ride." Eli says.

"-the hell? I'm too heavy. I'd break you."

"You barely weigh over 100 pounds. I think I can handle that."

"You're not gonna drop me right?"

"Of course not. Just get on." I get on his back and we start walking towards my dorm room.

"That was so much fun! You're definitely giving me more piggy back rides." I said getting off of him to unlock the door. I opened it and we stepped inside.

"You can ride me anytime you want." He smirked. I slapped his arm.

"Stop being a perv."

"I can't help it. You're still in the skirt and I can't think straight."

"Well, I'll go put on some sweats then." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards his chest.

He kissed me hard, and I liked it. He pushed me up against the door holding my waist as tight as he could without crushing me. He started kissing down my jaw to my neck and I moaned slightly. He reached for the hem of my top.

"Is this okay?" I nodded and soon my top was on the floor. I ran my hands down his chest and abs and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He broke our kiss and took it off. I ran my hands all over the newly exposed skin loving the way his muscled twitched against the coldness of my fingers. I heard Eli moan slightly. I felt something poking my thigh. Eli was still sucking and biting my neck, making sure to leave a mark. He pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think it's kinda soon for us to have sex, but I like this- being with you."

"We don't have to have sex, Lexi. I can wait to do that. You really mean a lot to me and I just want you to be okay with all of this." He said sincerely. "But even if we're not having sex, I want to be able to pleasure you in other ways too, but I don't want to if you're not ready for it."

"I want you to, believe me I do, but the last time I was intimate with a guy, they ended up cheating on me and I was alone afterwards."

"Baby, you don't really think that I would leave you after we have sex do you?" He brushed some hair out of my face."

"I don't know. I didn't think the other guys would leave me either, but they did." I started to cry into my hands.

Eli pulled my hands away from my face. "Baby, you have to know that I'm not those other guys. I would never leave you. You mean too much to me for me to ever leave you like that. I love you so much." He kissed my hands, forehead, cheeks, nose, the corners, of my mouth, and finally placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, Eli. And maybe now would be a good time to tell you I'm a virgin." He looked shocked.

"But I thought-"

"Owen and Fitz never got the chance to rape me, because Laura saved me all those times and as ashamed as I am I've done just about everything except sex with them."

"I'm really glad you told me that. I've only had sex once, with my ex, Julia, but I found out she was cheating on me with my best friend Matt so, we didn't really work out."

"I'm sorry, Eli."

"It's okay. I have you now." I smiled.

"I would really love for you to be my first, Eli." He looked me deep in my eyes.

"I would love to be you first, when you're ready." He smiled at me and we kissed and cuddled for the rest of the night. I fell asleep to him whispering sweet nothings in my ear at 2 am.

**A/N: Okay, so next chapter is probably gonna be a party with some party drama, maybe a little fluff—we'll see what happens. Review?**


	7. Broken in More Ways Than One

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a crazy case of writer's block. And homework. And I'm just completely stressed out. This chapter is gonna be mostly in Eli's POV since I don't really expand on his point of view too much. Sooo, here goes nothing.**

Eli's POV

I was driving in Morty blasting my favorite Dead Hand cd, when I felt my pants pocket vibrate. I parked Morty in front of a park, grabbed my phone and checked my text messages.

_Hey! : ) _I smiled because I immediately knew it was from Lexi.

_Hey babe. Miss me that much? _

_Obviously. Or I wouldn't have bothered to text you. : P _I laughed to myself because I knew I'd found an amazing girl. One who can keep up with my sarcastic and snarky remarks without even having to think about it. And then I had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea.

_Can you meet me in the park at 3 by the lake?_

_Sure! See you then : )_

I decided that I was gonna plan a special date for Lexi. After everything that happened with Owen and Fitz we've only been able to go on one or two dates and she deserves more than that. She deserves the whole world, and if I could, I'd give it to her. I decided I needed some help, so I called Adam and had him drive over to the park with blankets, candles, a lot of food, and rose petals.

"Dude, why did I need to bring all this stuff?" Adam complained.

"'Cause I'm planning a special date for Lexi and I needed help."

"Oh that makes sense, I'm spending MY Saturday to help plan a date for NOT MY girlfriend." Adam stated sarcastically.

"Exactly. Now help me with these candles." We finished about 20 minutes before Lexi was supposed to meet me, so I told Adam to leave before she got here. When Lexi showed up, I was speechless. She was wearing black skinny jeans with rips in them and a bright pink tank top with a white jacket. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs were down. Only she could make something so simple so beautiful. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and her hands found their way to my dark hair. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You look amazing."

"You don't look to bad yourself." I closed the gap between us and tightened my grip on her waist. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. It was by far, the best kiss we had ever shared together. After about a minute, she pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"Just in case I never told you, you're amazing." She smiled

"I'm only amazing for you, Lexi." She looked down to try and hide the blush that I already knew was there.

"So, is there a reason why you had me come down here and leave the comfort of my room?"

"Well, I thought we could enjoy a nice picnic by the water, but if you have other things you would-"

"Aaaahhh! Are you serious? I love picnics!" I laughed as she took off running to the lake where I set up our food. "Eli! You're such a slowpoke! Hurry up!" She stopped running when she got there and I silently crept up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Well, I'd like to think I'm pretty fast."

"Eli! What are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack?" She said as she playfully slapped my arm.

"What? You told me to hurry up. " I laughed.

"I know, this is all my fault." She stated sarcastically. We sat down on the blanket and talked about any and everything, until I asked Lexi,

"Babe?"

"Yes."

"Why do you sing the American national anthem at football games instead of the Canadian anthem?"

"Oh, the football coach knows I'm from the states so he lets me sing the anthem that I know, and he plays the Canadian anthem on cd before I sing. Once I learn all the words to the Canadian anthem, I'll sing both."

"Oh, that's awesome. So, pretty soon I'll get to hear you sing for twice as long as I normally do?" She laughed.

"You're such a dork."

"Take that back, missy."

"What if I don't want to?" She smirked.

"Oh, so someone's sassy today?"

"I'm always sassy Goldsworthy." I leaned in and soon enough we were having a staring contest.

"You're gonna blink Lexi. I glare at people all the time. You, on the other hand, are too nice to glare."

"Okay, I can't do it, you win!" I smirked.

"I never lose." She gave me a weird look, then looked into my eyes.

"Will you hold me, so I can watch the sunset?" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"The fact that you asked me to hold you just so you can watch the sunset."

"Well, I love being held, especially by you; it makes me feel protected- like nothing can touch me when I'm in your arms. Before I met you, I was so broken, I thought that no one could make me whole again, but every time I look into your eyes, you prove me wrong." She smiled at me.

"As long as I'm here, I promise you that you'll always be safe and you'll always be in my arms." She leaned up and pecked my lips and we sat and watched the sunset together. In that moment, I have never felt happier in my life.

**A/N: That sucked! I know! I'm sorry, I think there's gonna be some drama next chapter or a confession from someone. Probably both. So, review pretty please! That would make me extremely happy : ). **


	8. Parties and ExFriends

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to try my best to make this a longer chapter. There will be an overwhelming amount of drama in this chapter—you have been warned! Hahaha just kidding but seriously, there will be some unexpected drama and twists that you guys never saw coming. And I'm going to try my darndest to not make this chapter suck : )!**

**Also, I do not own degrassi or Eli, Alli, Adam, or Drew.**

Adam's POV

It was about 8 am, and I sat on my bed wondering what I was going to do. I thought about Eli sleeping in the other room, and I instantly felt like I was going to throw up. I'm a horrible friend. He's going to hate me once he finds out. I'm in love with his girlfriend. I just couldn't help it. She's gorgeous and funny and absolutely perfect. It hurts me every day to see him texting her, to hear their phone conversations, to watch them kiss so many times every day. It tears me apart. I've tried to forget about her and remind myself that she's not my girlfriend, she's his, but that only hurts me more. I can't act on these feelings. Eli's my friend, and that's all Lexi can be with me too. Just my friend. I'm in some deep shit now.

Alli's POV

"Lex, get up!" She groaned and mumbled something about her mom not letting her sleep. I laughed. "Lex, seriously get up!"

"Why in the world did you wake me up at 8 am on a Saturday?"

"Because, I'm throwing a party in my parents' house tonight while they are out of town." This time she jumped out of bed.

"Ahhhh! A party? Yes! I'm so pumped for this! What time is it?"

"8 'til whenever, I guess" She screamed again.

"Oh my gosh! You have to go set this place up!" I threw a pillow at her.

"Duh! That's why I woke you up." She laughed.

"Of course! It's not like you woke me up to bring me breakfast in bed or anything of the sort."

"You know, you just might be more sarcastic than Eli." We both laughed.

"Trust me, no one's more sarcastic than he is."

"Okay, so we need to get to the store and then to my parents house to set up and get ready."

"Okay, let me hop in the shower really quick and pack a bag with makeup and such and we can go." We decided to just take Lexi's car because mine had absolutely no gas in it. We went to the store and made it back to my parents' house by 3. We finished setting up and we sent a mass text to everyone we knew, and after that we only had about an hour to get ready. we got dressed and did our hair and makeup. I was wearing a really cute blue, strapless dress with black heels. And Lexi had on a short purple dress with silver heels, which I made me wear. As hosts of "The best party in the history of Canada", we have to dress up. Maybe, I just made that up, but it worked, and that was the goal. Everyone was there by 9:30 and the music was awesome and it was loud. This was the best party I've ever thrown.

Lexi's POV

I heard someone knocking on the door, and Alli seemed just a bit preoccupied with sucking off Drew's face so I answered it and ran to see the person behind it.

"Eli!" he laughed as we hugged.

"Well, someone is happy to see me." He smirked.

"Who me? Of course not! I'm just practicing running in my 4 inch heels." I said sarcastically. "Of course I'm happy to see you!" He laughed again, and stared into my brown eyes and I got lost in his green ones. I was still kinda shorter than him with my heels on, so I leaned up and gently pressed my lips against his. The kiss started off slow, but heated up in only a short amount of time. My hands left his shoulders and knotted themselves in his hair as his hands went lower and lower until I felt him squeeze my butt. I licked his bottom lip, and pushed my tongue into his mouth. I moaned in his mouth and pushed myself as close to him as I could get.

Adam's POV

I walked up to the door of Alli's parents' house. I needed a party to take my mind off of certain things or people. I knew she and Eli would be here together, but I assumed they wouldn't be near me for most of the party. I assumed I could avoid seeing the two of them together. I assumed wrong. As I walked up to the entrance of the house, my heart broke. Right in the doorway I see Lexi and Eli making out. I knew they would be kissing during the party, but I assumed they would be alone or upstairs or something. Once again, I assumed wrong. I walked up to them and cleared my throat kind of obnoxiously.

Eli's POV

Lexi looked absolutely amazing. She even curled her hair. She looked flawless. It was beyond cute when she ran up to me in the doorway; just another reason for me to fall in love with her. Everything she did only made me love her more. I was really getting into our kiss, until I heard someone clearing their throat. Lexi pulled away, but I kept my hold on her, and turned to see who interrupted our moment.

"Hey, sorry about that, but you guys kinda blocked the whole door." Adam said.

"No, that's fine man." I let go of Lexi briefly and gave him a bro hug.

"Hi Adam!" Lexi said as she hugged him. She tried to pull out of the hug, but it looked like Adam wouldn't let go? That was weird. She probably smells good and he was smelling her. No, 'cause that's weird too. Lexi shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhm, everybody's inside if you wanted to say hi and get some food or something." Lexi said.

"Right, see you guys later." Adam said as he walked inside. I decided to break the awkward silence.

"That was weird."

"Just a bit."

"Do you smell good or something, 'cause he just didn't seem to want to let you go." She gave me a questioning look.

"Uhm, I would hope I smell good. But I don't think that would be a reason why he would hold onto me longer than necessary.

"Oh my gosh! He loves you!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Lex, when we were kissing we were against each other on the wall near the doorframe! We're both not the biggest people and we were flush against each other and not even in the doorframe, 'cause we were on the wall next to it!"

"Okay, so what's your point?"

"He could've gotten into the door, but he stopped us from kissing."

"So, you think that one of your best friends is in love with me?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Alright, babe. Since you're so sure about this, I believe you, but I don't think he loves me or whatever."

"As long as you believe me, I'm perfectly content." She smiled.

"Good, now let's go enjoy this party." She said as she pulled me inside. This really upbeat song came on and Lexi all but begged me to dance with her. We went to the middle of the dance floor and Lexi started grinding on me. I knew Lexi was good at a lot of things, but it's not just that; there's nothing she's bad at. That only made me more attracted to her, because she sees herself with all these flaws when really she has none. The song ended and Lexi leaned up to my ear and told me she was going to find Alli for something. I nodded and soon she disappeared into the crowd, and I went off to go find some food. After about 10 minutes, I saw Alli with Drew walking to the food table.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Lexi? She said she was looking for you."

"Uhm, no I haven't seen her." Lexi's never lied to me before. Something's just not adding up; I need to find her. I looked all over the house and she wasn't there, so I grabbed a jacket and ran outside to find her.

Lexi's POV

I needed to find Alli so I could find some other shoes 'cause my feet were killing me. I saw her across the room, but before I could reach her someone grabbed me and pulled me through the back door, with their hand over my mouth. When I turned around, I saw that it was… Adam?

"Oh my gosh! Adam! You scared the living daylights out of me! Why did you "kidnap" me?

"Eli couldn't see me leave with you. So, I waited until you two were separated to steal you away."

"I'm not following. Why are you stealing me away?"

"I love you, Lexi. You can't be with him. Please, just tell me that you want to be with me."

"I'm sorry, but I love Eli. I have to go." I started to walk back inside, when I felt him grab my arm and pull me back.

"NO! you have to tell me that you're going to leave him!"

"I'm not going to so leave me alone!" His grip on my arm tightened.

"Adam! Stop! You're hurting me!"

"YOU'RE hurting ME! You're breaking my heart, Alexis!" My name sounded like venom when he said it, and I couldn't help but cry. Then, he kissed me. It was awful and forced, and it took me minutes to finally push him away. And when I did I slapped him and yelled some more.

"Adam! Please just stop this and let it go! I want Eli, not you! Just leave me alone!" I guess I angered him, because I saw him push me backwards. I didn't realize how strong he was because I felt myself falling down the stairs. When I stopped falling, my head hurt and I was very dizzy, but I stood up as best as a I could, and it was then when I realized Adam must have left after he saw what he did. I took off my heels and limped back up the stairs and through the back door; I had to find Eli.

Eli's POV

I looked all around the neighborhood and I didn't find her, so I went back to the house just incase she showed up. When I got there I saw Adam running away from the house. Weird? Yes. I would probably just talk to him about it later. I rushed inside, and practically sprinted to where Lexi was standing.

"Oh my God, Lex? Where the hell were you? And what the fuck happened to you?" She looked like someone beat her with a bat.

"I…I- uhm, I was…" She looked like she would break at that moment, so I wrapped her into my arms and comforted my girlfriend as best as I could.

"Do you need to go to the hospital or something?" I asked concerned. I felt her shake her head on my chest.

"I just feel really dizzy. I need to lay down and maybe get some ice for my head."

"Okay, let me get some ice and we can just go upstairs, okay?"

"Thank you." I smiled at her. I went to go get ice and explained everything to Alli. As I carried Lexi up the stairs I couldn't help but think who would do this to her? Every time she moved, she was in pain, and that killed me. How the hell did this happen? I was right there. How could I let this happen to her? I had to know what happened. I laid her on the bed and I sat with her and held her close to me.

"Lex, baby what happened?"

"You were right. I'm so sorry! I should've taken what you said more seriously. I—"

"Woah, Lex. Calm down. What was I right about?" She sniffled.

"Adam. You were right, about everything." I was furious! Adam? Adam beat up my girlfriend. My fists clenched, and I didn't say anything.

"When I left to go find Alli, he pulled my into the backyard, and told me how he loves me and he wanted me to choose him over you and I told him no and tried to go back inside. He grabbed my arm and started yelling more about how he loved me a-and t-then he…" She started crying again so I rubbed her arm soothingly, but she flinched and pulled away. It was then that I noticed the huge bruise on her arm.

"Baby, what did he do?"

"He kissed me. " My jaw clenched along with my fists. I was going to kill Adam. " I pushed him off and slapped him and told him to leave me alone, because I wasn't going to leave you for him, and I guess he got more upset with me and he pushed me down the stairs. When I finally stood back up, he was gone, so I limped back up the stairs and went back to the party, and that's when you found me."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"NO! Eli please don't!"

"Why the fuck not? He fucking kissed my girlfriend then pushed her down the stairs!"

"Eli ,please. Stay away from him, for me."

"So, you just want me to let this go?" I asked enraged.

"No. I want you to leave him alone."

"I just don't understand why you want to protect him."

"I don't want to protect him. He deserves whatever you were going to do, but I don't want you to fight. I don't want you to get hurt, I would much rather have you cuddle with me, then fight with him."

"Okay."

"You promise that you won't fight him?"

"I'd promise anything, if it meant having you in my arms."

"Thank you for looking for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you saw me downstairs, you were so frantic and you just came from outside, so I assume you were looking for me, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I was."

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"Well, 10 minutes went by and then I saw Alli, and you weren't with her, so I just knew, I guess." I said as I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Well, thank you." She said as she pecked my cheek.

"I'd do anything for you, Lexi. I think deep down, you already knew that." I smiled.

"I'd do anything for you too. I think you're it for me, Eli. You are all I want and all I will ever need."

"I love you Lexi. I will forever." She smiled at me and we both leaned in and shared a gentle kiss, and I was very careful not to hurt her. When I pulled away, I stared deep into her eyes and pressed our foreheads together. "You know, I think you're it for me too." She smiled and we fell asleep thinking of a future with each other and no one else.

**A/N: over 2500 words! I'm pretty sure that's my longest chapter ever! I love Adam, but this story needed something that no one would expect, so there it was! Next chapter, Eli decides what to do about Adam. Does he fight? Does he listen to Lexi? I don't know cause I haven't written it yet. Anyway, review? Thatd make me super happy : )**


End file.
